Alydia's Father
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When two 14 year old twin girls are solving a murder and run into Sherlock, he gets a not so joyus suprise when he turns out to be the girls father, with the one being accepting to this fact, and the other refusing to talk to him, lets see how life will be at 221B now. Serious Johnlock, post-TRF after everythings good again, rated T for metions of sex and swearing.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N Co-written with my bestfriend AmyPond159. A lot of mentions of Doctor Who, but NOT A CROSSOVER!**

"Lyanaria & Alydia Oswald" the woman said naming the two girls she had just given birth to.

* * *

Alydia, or Lyd as her sister called her, had her fathers curly hair, except it was chestnut brown, the same as her mothers. She had a tall lean body that seemed to be skin and bones. Unlike her sister she was loud and blunt, she excelled at interrogation and scared many people, so she had few friends.

Lyanaria, or aria as her sister called her, was also lean, but in a more muscular way. Her hair was the same colour as her fathers, but straight like her mothers. She prefered to keep to herself, Sharing what her keen eyes noticed with only her sister. Though her sister took the claim for Lyanaria's intelligence as well as her own, it was at Lyanarias insistence that she did.

The two girls sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in their new dorm room. They had insisted that they go to a boarding school this year, and their mother had learned that it was better to just give them what they wanted,and seeing as she was off traveling with her new boyfriend, a doctor,she figured that at least this way the girls would have adult supervision.

They were currently discussing the last time they had gone on a trip alone. Three years ago They had gotten on the wrong plane, and instead of going to England, as planned, they found themselves in Afghanistan. Always the adventurers, instead of telling somebody, and going back home to America like they should have, they decided to explore. After all they were the children of Sherlock Holmes.

Alydia had managed to cause a stir with the locals and by mispronouncing a word, causing it to have an interesting meaning. Luckily a kind army doctor came along and cleared up the mess they had made. All through this, Aria (Lyanaria), along with judging the locals moods and body language, had been mentally facepalming from the incident, her sister had caused. They did manage to meet up with their mother again, and meet her boyfriend, and eccentric man, who seemed to rambled on and on about meaningless things.

"What was that doctor's name?" Alydia asked her sister, she never really paid attension to details like that.

"John Watson" Her sister answered her quietly, tinkering with her latest invention., tools spread along her bed.

"What the hell are you making now?" Alydia asked rudely. Her sisters inventions were great, but she made too many to keep track of. Alydia, on the other hand, prefered her experiments.

"Earpieces so I don't have to be whispering in your ear every time we solve a case and I see something." she said, continuing to tinker

"Good idea, it looks weird when your breathing down my neck everywhere we go."

"And now I can do what I do best; watch from the shadows while you yell your deductions, and scare the shit out of them"

"I DO NOT YELL!" Aria simply raised an eyebrow in response "Fine, maybe I do, _sometimes."_

"Sure." Aria replied sarcastically. Alydia pursed her lips, enraged, and stormed up the ladder to her bed. Aria just smearked in response.

Hours later, a blood curdling scream was heard. The girls jumped out of bed and quickly put on their blue satin robes and dashed outside their room, there was no one else out there, since everyone else was sleeping and the girls were light sleepers. They ran through the halls to the scream and they found a girl on the floor, blood seeping out of the many cuts covering her face and body. The girls looked at each other in joy at the possibility of a case.

"This was obviously a revenge murder, if the killer wanted her dead he would've just stabbed or shot her or even slit her neck, but he wanted her to suffer, obvious by the cuts and slit wrists, he wanted her to bleed to death right Aria?" she looked around. Aria wasn't there.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway alerted Alydia to the fact that somebody was coming. As suspected the door burst open to admit the headmistress and Aria. The headmistress promptly fainted at the sight, but had already called Scotland Yard. 15 minutes later the siblings found themselves being questioned by an obnoxious, curly haired woman who was talking to them as if they were three year olds, Sgt. Donovan. Alydia had her wallet already, she was pissing her off.

"Its going to be okay sweeties. I get that you must be in terrible shock, but can you please answer just a few questions before we take you to a hospital." The irritating woman said.

"We are fine, we're not in shock, we don't need to go to a damn hospital. Will you go and leave us to this case, we are fine on our own." Alydia said rudely, but only Donovan seemed to care, Aria was just trying not to laugh at the unlucky woman who earned Lyd's bad side.

Donovan was appalled at the girls attitude, she didn't seem to care at all about the body less then 5 meters from her. It reminded her of the Freak, they both actually looked a great deal like the detective, could they be his... no. No thats impossible. The man in question then burst into the room and walked over to the girls.

"What do you know!" He yelled at her.

"Well... WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" She yelled back at him.

He seemed taken back. "I asked you first. Now talk." He commanded. Donovan slid to the corner of the hall, just out of sight, but she could see everything. He expected this attitude towards her from the freak, but the girl fought back twice as hard, and entertained her immensly.

"Well, if you don't already know..." She said boredly, drifting off. He stared at her seriously.

"Fine... This was obviously a revenge murder, if the killer wanted her dead he would've just stabbed or shot her or even slit her neck, but he wanted her to suffer, obvious by the cuts and slit wrists, he wanted her to bleed to death. You can tell she'd been tied up, for torture, and there are scuffs on her feet, from being dragged. There is a mark on her wrist from where the drugs have been entered in her body, so she could be handeled easier, he wanted to torture her, but acciedentally killed her. It won't be too hard to find him" Alydia stated as if it was obvious.

"her" Aria muttered from behind Sherlock.

"What!? How do you- anyway, the murderer-"

"Renee Wilson" Aria again interjected.

"How the hell do know that?!" Alydia yelled.

"Well if the gossips are correct then Samantha, the victim, stole Renee's boyfriend of two years last week, and Renee was very depressed about it." she said softly.

"And..." Alydia said confused. "How does that relate to this?"

"She was grieving, and grief causes people to do things without thinking, you emotionless _**machine**_." Aria said, almost yelling.

The door opened putting an end to Arias rant.

"Are you okay Sherlock?" asked the man who had entered, 'John Watson' Aria's brain automatically supplied her. He heard someone say machine and knew someone was going off at him.

"Hello John" she said

"Who are..." his voice trailed off as he looked away from Sherlock. Shock covered his face as he saw Aria and Alydia. "What is it with you two and trouble?" he asked. He then realised how similar they looked to Sherlock, and where he thought he first saw Sherlock from.

"Well... It just seems to find us. Anyways, its fun" Alydia supplied, releasing Aria was done talking.

"Who are these people John?" Sherlock asked.

"Some troublesome girls. We met before in Afghanistan" John replied, as his eyes went between Sherlock, Alydia, and Aria.

"Afghanistan?"

"What business is it to you mister...?" Alydia replied snootily, waiting for an answer.

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes"

Suddenly a hysterical laughter filled the air.

"Are you okay Aria" John asked. "She does this when she freaks out." Alydia supplied him. "Aria, what's wrong with you?" She poked her sister, she replied in a neckbreaking turn of her head towards Lyd.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Aria shouted hysterically. She then started to calm down a bit.

John looked on in a shocked silence as he realised who these kid's father is.

"Sherlock Holmes, where have I heard that name befo- No, it can't be" Alydia muttered to herself before going silent.

"WHAT AM I MISSING HERE!?" Sherlock shouted frustrated

"I thought you've always been gay... but them..." John said to Sherlock.

"John, what is going on?"

"Hi dad" said a the hoarse voice of Aria.

Sherlock for once, went into shock.


End file.
